Batman fic, an idea
by Beyond1blue
Summary: The dark knight finds some plans to build an orbital ray projector in the iceberg lounge


Standing atop the rooftops, the caped crusader's baleful gaze was locked upon the city below. He continued to observe for a while more, before leaping off and diving down skillfully in a pirouette, his cape enveloping his body and spiraling beautifully like a black vortex. His dramatic yet graceful descent took a couple of mere moments, his landing almost silent. As both of his sole fully planted themselves on the ground, his cape hung in the air for a moment, before falling over his back.

His quarry for the night was approaching, as he made a turn into the alley way where the crusader had landed, he was greeted with a pair of eyes glowing white in the darkness. Crippled with fear, he could hardly respond, he stood rooted to the ground as the figure advanced towards him and seized him by the collar, lifting him off the ground with an arm till his toes barely touched the ground. "Where is he?! Where is your boss?!" he demanded with a snarl.

Overwhelmed with fear, he couldn't help but respond with a lisp, "I..i i.. i dunno! I am just a messsanger ui swerar! i was supposed to pass along some code i was given to this address and i would be given money, ADG-637", his speech soon broken into sobbing.

The crusader gave him a skeptical squint, assessing his behavior before concluding that he was indeed telling the truth. Setting him down, he shrugged his cape aside before shooting his grapnel at the nearest rooftop, grappling himself back atop them.

Every movement was well coordinated and in sequence, he fished out his cryptographic sequencer to tune in on the frequency, "ADG-637" assuming it was so. Lo and behold his assumption was right, the code was indeed a radio frequency, as soon as he moved the triangulating cursor on the screen to the aforementioned frequency, it got a clear signal.

Garbled audio from the transmission 'I want you to go to the iceberg lounge to deliver the article. Once they have confirmed that you delivered the right article, they will pay you and you are done.' The audio file continued to be transmitted via the signal on repeat. Half way through the second time, he shuts off his gadget and nods with affirmation, before proceeding to jack the usb drive, which he had swiped from the guy earlier, into his bat-phone, in an attempt to view it's digital contents but to no avail. Muttering a guttural groan, he pulled it out of the port and pocketed his device before doing the same for the drive. He lowered his head, gazing thoughtfully at the city below, The XDF museum has been out of use for months, would seem like a suitable venue for villain to operate. However I know a couple of alternate routes into the building, i should make a move as soon as possible before the arranged time for that messenger to rendezvous with them and pass on the drive.

As soon as he was done with his inward monologue he leaped off the rooftops and spread his parachute wings with an audible flapping sound, gliding through the air towards the venue. Skillfully maintaining his altitude whilst gliding, he continued to hold out his arms. Every time his speed started to drop too much, he withdrew his arms to plunge downwards to pick up speed every now and then, before abruptly stopping by spreading his cape to regain some altitude. He repeated this procedure along with the aid of his grapnel to keep him at a sufficient altitude to glide, he soon arrived near the abandoned museum.

Landing atop a taller building close to the lounge, he assumed a favorable vantage position before fishing out his binoculars to survey the perimeter of the target building. After taking a mental note of all the guards outside the building, The best route in would be via the balcony, however there are two guards there are armed with rifles, moreover, the balcony is within the field of view of the sniper just across in another building. Every guard in the vicinity has been accounted for, I should take out the sniper first before executing a dual take down on the two guards on the balcony Following his second inward monologue, he dived down towards the sniper nigh-silently, landing right behind him. Barely making any sound with his landing, he dealt a concussive blow to the sniper's head before he could turn in reaction to the sound he heard.

Taking out some disposable twine, he bound the former's hands behind his back, for good measure. Barely wasting any time, he hurriedly took out his line launcher from the right compartment of his utility belt then launched the cable, connecting it to the wall ahead. He kicked off from the balcony railings to slide towards the museum, getting a good foothold on the wall before retracting the cable and sliding down. With another silent landing behind the two guards, he proceeded with his dual takedown, grabbing their heads and smashing them together, rendering both of them unconscious but alive.

His expression barely changed, as stoic as he was, they was a slight movement to his lips that hinted at a satisfied grin, which didn't show, hiding his inward lust for violence. As he entered the building through the balcony, his fingers raised, activating a switch in his cowl with two digits, opening up detective mode's interface. Getting into a stealthy stance, he crept towards the door of the room, using the x ray vision granted to him by detective mode to check if there were any guards outside before subtly making his way out to the corridor. Spying two guards ahead, approaching from around the corner he grumbled internally, swiftly surveying the his surroundings before leaping upwards and clinging onto a vent lid. With a complicated manoeuvre, he slid into the vent just a mere moment after opening the lid. Once inside the vent, he pulled up the hanging side of the lid and closed it loosely but it was enough.

Crawling through the vent while detective mode aided in navigation, he grumbled inwardly again as he saw the wide network of vents he had to crawl through before getting to where the central room was. Making haste, he crawled his way to the room as fast as he could, before silently opening the vent in the ceiling of the central room and falling out, followed by another barely audible land. In front of him was a personnel operating a couple of computers, he silently approached the latter with a confident, wraith-like gait before swiftly extending his arm to cover his comms, while using his other to cover his mouth, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Do as I say or I will give you pain. Answer your comms appropriately without alerting them of my presence when you have to, I want you to show me what's in this drive, make even the slightest hint at any other move and I will break a finger." Following his demand, he released his grip and stepped back. The guard proceeded to jack in the drive with a quivering hand, then opening the files with an encrypted code, staying put as the dark night read them.

As he looked over the information, scrolling through them, his eyes narrowed with concern, all the while keeping vigilant of the guard through his peripherals. Soon scrolling his way to a few pages of blueprints, he realized what the mastermind plan was. The blueprints entailed diagrams for satellite parts to build an orbital ray projector, which Batman deduced. Just then, the guard had subtly withdrew his baton, attempting to knock out the dark knight while he was seemingly preoccupied but was met with a back hand to the face before he even had time to cock his arm back for a swing.

Upon finishing skimming through the rest of the contents, he pulled out the drive and leaped up to the vents to make his way back outside the complex. Approaching the room where the balcony was, his detective mode alerted him of the presence of more guards in that room, most probably a response to the two guards he rendered unconscious from earlier. Waiting in the vent, he noted 8 heat signatures, judging from the shape of the figures in his vision, 3 were armed with rifles. At the moment when their attention was away from the vents, he dropped a few pellets which released smoke upon impact. The smoke filled the room quickly, bringing the visibility of the guards down to zero, one of the armed guards fired off in surprise, injuring a few of the others in the process.

"Idiot! You shot me!"

"arrggh... stop firing.!"

Batman allowed himself to fall from the vents, landing silently before approaching the one of the armed guards stealthily, expertly disarming him and knocking him unconscious. The sounds from the short scuffle drew the attention of the other armed guards, who promptly fired at the source of the sounds they heard, however the dark knight had already distanced himself from the area moments ago, upon taking down the first guard. The two guards continue to fire relentlessly at the area, while the others desperately tried to stay clear. Batman took the opportunity to sprint his way behind the two, the gunshots muffling his footsteps , before using the same move from before to take them both down. He immediately turned his attention towards the remaining 5 guards, 2 of which were shot in the shoulder and leg respectively. The smoke was clearing soon, however, he no longer needed the cover it provided him. Lunging towards an uninjured guard, he dealt a couple of simultaneous blows to his body before finishing with a concussive blow to the head, before ducking as a chair flew over his head, then spinning around to trip the guard behind him with a sweep of his leg.

The guard fell onto his side, groaning in pain as the dark night wasted no time in leaping atop him and knocking him out as well. Turning his head to a side, he rolled out of the way of a guard clad in body armor who attempted to tackle the former, before lunging towards the other two and dealing a series of blows and kicks to the injured pair, rendering them unconscious.

Just as the last guard tried to attack him from behind, the dark knight swiveled around, stunning him with a wave of his cape, followed by a series of compact blows to penetrate the armor special combo beatdown, temporarily incapacitating the guard with aches all over his body. Grabbing the latter by his neck, the dark night pulled him towards him, meeting his gaze with his own famous 'batglare', "Who. Who is trying to build an orbital ray!" He demanded in a booming voice, before leaning his cowl-clad face closer towards his, "I would choose my next words very carefully... You better not lie."


End file.
